Jeff the killer x AryaRaya
by Killyn
Summary: Jeff the killer is crazy psychopath. But what will happen when he met a strange girl with unusual abilities and second self? Will he kill her? Will she kill him? Or will they be together? Story contains blood, violence and maybe slash in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first story. It's about my favorite character ever – Jeff the killer and my own character. (I LOVE Jeff so much! :). Story contains blood, gore, bad words maybe yaoi in later chapters. Sorry for my English.

Jeff the killer doesn't belong to me.

Raya and Arya are mine characters

So let's the story begin!

A- Arya

R – Raya

J - Jeff

-Jeff's POV-

I was walking down the street and searching my new victim. My last kill was three days ago and I wanted blood. I heard something and looked carefully behind corner. There was a woman and a man in the dark alley, kissing and touching, I took my knife and walked silently behind man. They didn't notice me. I killed man in one second by striking my knife in his neck. The woman started screaming. I looked in her eyes.

- Aren't I beautiful ? – I asked with a big smirk on my face

- Get away from me monster! – she screamed and ran down the alley

I ran for her. I was irritated. Why people always called me monster? It's not my fault what I looked like. The woman stopped. There was a fencing in the end of the alley. She turned around and saw me. She started screaming again and she tried to climb up the fencing. I caught her leg and pulled. She fell down. I took my knife and said:

- Go to SLEEP !

I killed her. Her blood was everywhere. On me, on fence, on the wall next to her. I smiled and walked to my home in wood. To my real home.

-Raya's POV

I woke up from nightmare. Something was wrong with me. I didn't know what. I never had nightmares before. I looked on the clock. 23:47. I walked into bathroom. I washed my face and looked on the mirror. I was tall and slim. I had olive skin and my hair where dark with red streaks. My eyes were brown but in mirror they were different. My iris was yellow in mirror and my skin was white. I know why. I had power to change my appearance. I can be an animal or other person. But to live I need people's blood and flesh. That's not all. I had a second self. My second self was named Arya. While I was shy and peaceful Arya was dangerous and strong. We could split up to other bodies but we prefer to be together in one body.

-What's wrong? – A asked – Why did you wake up?

-Nightmare – I answered

-Go to sleep we must rest - A

-I don't want – I

-…..or we could go and hunt something – A

-You're hungry again? – I

-Yes – A

-…..Okay, let's go – I

Arya took control over me. My skin became white and my iris became yellow. I was standing silently while she was habilitating us. When she finished we walked to our favorite place to hunt – woods.


	2. Chapter 2

-Jeff's POV-

I was near my home when I saw a girl. She was standing next to road. " Great, a prostitute. Nobody is going to search for her." I though. I silently walked closer to her. She was tall and slim.  
She had dark hair. I took my knife and I was ready to kill her when the car appeared. She walked under the wheels and the car hit her. I hide behind the tree and watched. From car walked an old man and he tried to help the girl stand up. Suddenly she caught his arm and twisted it. The man yelped in pain and fell down. She jumped on him and bite his neck. I watched in fascination while she was biting and eating him. She was eating his heart when I took my knife again and ran for her to kill her. When I cut her neck she slowly turn around and smiled. Her eyes were bright yellow and her lips were covered in blood.

-You cannot do anything to me… - she whispered and jumped on me

I raised my knife and cut her. She growled and jumped on the tree. On her face was long wound . She opened her mouth and she lick her wound with her long tongue. The wound started to close up.

-Who or what are you! – I screamed on her

-You don't have to know, dinner . – She slowly answered and she jumped on me again

I jumped back. She landed in front of me. I impaled her with my knife. She looked at me and started laughing. She took my knife from her chest and threw it away. She lifted me off the ground and cut through my skin. My guts and blood started to spill. She threw me on the ground and walked away. My eyes started to close…

-Arya's POV-

I was so hungry. I was standing near the road for hours but I didn't notice anyone. Suddenly I saw a car. I stopped it with one of my tricks. I caught an old man. "Not bad" I though. Two months ago I caught a drug pusher. He wasn't so nice. I bite my prey's neck and started to eat him. Two minutes later he was almost dead. I started to eat his heart when I felt pain in my neck. I turned around and I saw a boy in my age. I noticed that he didn't have eyelids and he has a big scar on his mouth.

-You cannot do anything to me… - I whispered

I attacked. "Shit!" I thought when I felt pain from a wound of my face. I jumped on a tree and I licked my wound. It started to close. I attacked again. He impaled me with his knife. I was getting angry. My clothes were totally destroyed. I threw his knife away and cut him. I looked at him. With this wound he is going to die very quickly. I walked to my house. I was tired. When I arrived to my house I laid on my bed and slept.

- Jeff's POV-

I slowly woke up. Something was licking my face. I opened my eyes and groaned. My dog- Smiley found me. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. Pain was too big. I looked on my stomach. It was almost ripped apart. I tried to stand again. Victory. I slowly walked to my house with my dog.

When I arrived I sewed together my stomach. It hurts but I did this many times so I knew what to do. It was almost afternoon when I finished but I didn't care. I laid on my bed and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3

-Raya's POV-

I opened my eyes slowly. I didn't remember much from last night. I remembered only Arya taking control over me. I looked on me. My clothes were stained in blood and almost destroyed. I called

Arya in my mind. She didn't respond. Something was wrong with her but I didn't care. She is going to be fine. She always is. I disguised myself and I walked to the kitchen hoping that is something good to eat.

-Jeff's POV-

I woke up from a nightmare. I always have nightmares because of murders I have done. I stood up and looked on my wound. It was better but I must be careful about it. One distracted move and my guts will be on the floor. Simple. I carefully walk into my kitchen and looked into fridge. Nothing. _"I must go to city and stole some food."_ I thought. I took my knife and walked to the city.

-Raya's POV-

I started worried about Arya. She wasn't bolshie like always. I was starting to cook dinner and I asked her what to do. She didn't respond. I ate dinner and I went shop. I spent in shop four hours buying clothes, shoes and accessories but she didn't mind. I was getting irritated. _"Maybe something went bad on a hunt and she is mad about it?"_ I thought.

_Arya!-_ I screamed in my mind.

"_Leave me alone." _She answered.

"_Why are you so silent and sad? What happened_?"- I asked

"_Not your problem"- _she cut the conversation in our head and she retreated deep in our mind.

I was walking back to my home when I felt a pain. It was almost killing me. I started to cough blood and then I laid on the floor in spasm.

-Jeff's POV-

I was going back to home with my 'buys' when I saw a girl. She was coughing and she tried to walk. I took my knife I walked to her. She turned around her head and then I recognized her. This was the same crazy bitch who cut my stomach. My body filled in anger. I lifted my knife.

-Please, help me -she whispered and fell down on the ground.

I knew a better idea than killing her. I picked her up and I walked back to my home.

-Raya's POV-

I opened my eyes. I was in the dark room. I looked around. I was chained to the big table and around me were knifes and scalpels. I tried to free myself. I couldn't.

"Arya, help!" – I screamed in our mind. I was alone. She wasn't with me.

Before I received a respond, door opened. I couldn't see who walked in the room. I turned my head to this mystery person. When I saw who is he I started to cry. He was awful! He has a big ripped mouth and creepy eyes with no eyelids. I tried to get away from him but I couldn't.

-Not so brave, are we now? – he asked

-Who are you and what do you want from me?! – I screamed

-Shhhhhh. What do I want? I want revenge… - he answered and took scalpel

-I never saw you! I never do anything to you! – I screamed again and I tried to get away from scalpel

-Let's see, what do you have in stomach…. – he spoke and approximated scalpel to my stomach.

My eyes widened in horror.


End file.
